Turnabout Birthday
by ChivesFreeman
Summary: It's Trucy's 18th Birthday and she is going to spend it with the one she loves, Klavier. Now that she is an adult, she thinks they can be together. But will something happen and ruin her perfect birthday? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Me and my friend thought there was a lack of Trucy/Klavier fanfics. So I decided I would write one but so the story is 'appropriate' I have set it on Trucy's 18th Birthday.

The story is written in two point of views; Trucy and Klavier's. Trucy is normal and **Klaviers is in bold**.

Happy reading :D

* * *

I wiped my forehead. Boy was I tired! Who knew dancing used so much effort! My arms and legs ached and my hair hung limply at my sides. Good job I wore my hat, I thought cheerily.

I glanced over to my side. Polly stood beside me, eyes glued to the stage. He looked cool and refreshed, like he was inside a freezer. He caught me looking and cleared his throat.

"Something wrong, Trucy?" he paused with a smirk, "You have stopped bouncing like an idiot, or dancing as you like to call it." He chuckled at his joke and I thought, 'Two can play at that game.'

"Just watch the concert, Herr Forehead." He scowled at that name and turned back to the brightly lit stage, where he continued to scowl. But this scowl was for the inventor of that nickname, Klavier.

I looked at the stage, my eyes darting around the huge stage to find 'him'. Daddy said that when I was a bit more famous he would organise a show on this stage.

I clung to the velvet stage curtains, fearing I may faint from the temperature. I would have to tell daddy that when I perform on this stage, he would have to tell the organisers to have air conditioning on.

I immediately came back to reality when I caught the sight of Klavier, the prince. He was strutting around the stage, singing and playing the custom made guitar that I had painted for him.

It was an ordinary guitar but it was painted my two favourite colours, red and blue, and here he was, playing it on my 18th birthday. I felt myself grin at this small detail, even though it was no big deal.

I watched in awe as his blonde hair stayed perfectly in place, thinking back to my own messy hair. Hairspray was truly magical and that was coming from me, a magician!

I pulled out my handkerchief with my free hand and blotted my forehead, wishing that I was in the Arctic now. As soon as my handkerchief touched my forehead, Prince Klavier turned and winked to me. I managed a little smile before I clung the velvet curtains tighter. I really was going to faint. A grunt of disgust escaped Polly's lips but it didn't bother me.

'Guilty Love' finished and the audience erupted as Klavier grabbed the microphone with both hands. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he declared to the audience, "Rock on everybody, this party's not over yet. Now I know I don't usually do this but it's someone special's birthday. So let's make Fräulein Trucy's birthday great, ja? One, two three... Happy Birthday to you..."

The audience all joined in, even though every girl turned to glare jealously at the backstage when Klavier looked, and once again winked.

My head spun and Polly grabbed my arm. "Trucy are you ok? You have gone pale."

"Mhmmm..." I mumbled, loving the best birthday ever.

* * *

**I sang perfectly into the microphone, most of my concentration on my fretwork. Looking at my guitar made me smile. It was a cheap guitar but was given to me as a present from Trucy.**

**I moved across the stage and looked out into the crowd. Thousands of fans were cheering, dancing and singing along. The two important guests of the show were backstage though. **

**I turned to backstage and glanced at Trucy and Herr Forehead. He was clutching his ears to try and block out our fantastic music. I didn't understand his logic as he was stood next to a speaker. I winked at Trucy to get her attention and she gave me a sweet little smile.**

**When the song was over, I let my guitar hang by the strap on my shoulder, and grabbed the microphone at the front of the stage with both my hands.**

**"We love you Klavier," was all I could hear, so with a smile on my face I announced, "rock on everybody, this party's not over yet. ****Now I know I don't usually do this but it's someone special's birthday. So let's make Fräulein Trucy's birthday great, ja? One ,two three... Happy Birthday to you..."**

**The audience participation was amazing as everyone joined and the Gavinners played their instruments. I could imagine Trucy's triumphant smile as she pictured every girl envying her. **

**I had to see this expression so I turned and winked at her again. She was smiling happily but Herr Forehead was looking anxious and clinging to her arm. I smiled to myself mentally and continued with the show.**

**"This is the end of tonight's show." A loud murmer of dismay rang through the crowd and I continued, amazed that I had once again conquered the audience's hearts.**

**"I know, I know, but I will play again for you tomorrow, ja?" Lots of cheering rang through the crowd and I sauntered across the stage to 'Gavinners, Gavinners...'**

**I was looking at the crowd when I suddenly had a pair of arms around my waist.**

**"Thank you for singing to me, the show was great!"I embraced Trucy back until an impatient sigh came from Herr Forehead. Trucy let go and looked at my face, a beaming smile on her face.**

**"So Fräulein Trucy, shall we get going? We want to stay within your curfew, ja?" Trucy nodded and then sighed.**

**"I'm a woman now, why is Daddy making me come home at 11PM?" Myself and Herr Forehead laughed as Trucy pushed chest forward. When she realised what she was doing she also joined in.**

**"Herr Wright wants to look after his daughter. So? Fräulein Trucy, would you like to ride the hog with me tonight? If it is okay with Herr For-Justice" Trucy eagerly nodded, but Herr Forehead looked reluctant until Trucy elbowed him in the gut.**

**"S-sure thing, I-I'll meet you there then." And with that, he left.**

**"Shall we go then?" I was about to walk to the exit when someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder...**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, kinda short and it is all in Trucy's view :D

* * *

I tensed. What was she doing here? Klavier looked extremely happy that she had came. The way he smiled at her, I couldn't look. So I turned my back on them and fiddled with a big black box that was used for stage equipment.

"Sorry to interrupt, I mean, I really don't want to be here and all, I would much rather be on a case now-"

"Maybe you could just tell me what is wrong, Fraulien?"

I heard the rustle of a snack packet, then the munching of snackaroos.

"Well, *MUNCH* there was trouble before.*MUNCH* Some kids were trying to *MUNCH* get on stage, *MUNCH* so I put them in *MUNCH* your dressing room. *MUNCH**MUNCH" There was another rustle and I presumed she was putting the snackaroos away. I could have checked, but that might have hurt more than not knowing.

She sighed and continued. "I went out to ask the district why I wasn't investing a case, why I was stuck here doing security for a glimmerous fop. When I came back, they had erm... left with your red guitar."

Hearing this, I turned around to see how Klavier would react. Would he be furious? Who was I kidding, he was talking to his special detective, Ema Skye. He just carried on smiling at her, even though I knew that guitar cost him a lot of money. It was a specially made, red badger guitar and cost three times the amount of four of my magic shows!

"Well, Fraulien, good job I have the best detective to go and retrieve it for me."  
Ema blushed and I noted how softly Klavier spoke to her.

Ema nodded and headed off to the dressing room.

I had turned back to the wall. I didn't want my mascara to run. My daddy had hesitantly bought it for my birthday and I didn't want to look an idiot when I came back in with it down my cheeks.

I fiddled with the box again, when he approached.

"Fraulien Trucy, why are you fiddling with the box?"  
I spun round to face him, confident that I would be fine.

"I was looking at it and it made me think about my next show and what magic tricks I would perform."

Klavier frowned. "Why have you got mascara on your cheek?" He sounded worried, or maybe that's what my brain wanted him to feel.

I started to laugh, a little too hysterically, and used this to distract him while I thought of a good response.

"Well, the dust from the box, it made my eyes water..." But when I looked up, he wasn't paying any attention.

I followed his line of vision and saw Ema walking towards us, the guitar in her hand. When she approached they started talking about the 'kids'.

Once again, Klavier looked thrilled to see Ema. Whether it was because of the guitar or Ema, I didn't care. Obviously I wasn't important and neither was the guitar I slaved to buy.

My eyes couldn't take it anymore so I ran for the exit. Klavier shouted after me, but there were no footsteps. I could imagine it now, them talking about the silly little kid that I was. The thought carried me faster until I found myself in our usual secluded spot, one that Polly, Klavier and I shared when talking about cases. It was in this area surrounded by trees in the park.

I sat down and then I allowed my eyes to water, although it felt more like I was crying the river that flowed rapidly nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to two points of view. So Trucy is normal and **Klavier is bold.**

'Damn' I thought. Why did winter get dark so early?

And why was it so cold? I pulled my cape out of my top hat and tried my best to wrap myself up.

I stood up from my little hiding place and stumbled. I had fell asleep but I didn't know how long for.  
My legs were numb and I had dirt all over me.  
I pushed as much dirt off me as possible and looked around.  
It was really dark and I could just make out the outlining of a nearby tree.  
I squinted and looked around again as best as I could, but the tree was all I could see with my limited vision.  
I took my hat off and rooted through it. Rubber chicken, map for England, pick axe... no night vision goggles.

I remembered emptying out my hat so it wasn't too heavy for the concert and I must have decided it wasn't needed.

It wouldn't have been needed if I hadn't been stupid enough to run away. Klavier hadn't even done anything wrong.

He hadn't insulted me, he hadn't told me to walk to the restaurant on my own, he hadn't kissed Ema in front of me...

I sighed deeply. Not only was I alone in the pitch black darkness, but I was alone in the pitch black darkness with images of the two of them together. The happiness on their faces as they were alone together, the shock Ema would feel as Klavier closed the gap between them...

I began shaking my head and running around like I was possessed, trying to destroy the thoughts running in my head.

I stopped when something cold and hard hit my stomach. I felt around for what it was and I realised it was the guard bar beside the river.

Because I had been so busy trying to escape certain thoughts, I had ignored the sound of the river that was suddenly a loud rush filling my ears.

Even though it had slightly winded me, I was almost happy that the bar was there.

I looked down at the dark murky water.

It was zooming past like a mad race car driver and looked really, really deep today.

I backed away without thinking about it. If I fell in there I would definitely drown.

I had learned a lot of magic acts and Daddy always told me swimming was important but didn't really like water.

I was still able to reach the guard rail, so I held on to it and watched the dark liquid seep down the river bank.

I thought about what had happened. I had ran away by myself for a silly reason.

I had no sense of time, so it could be really late and Polly and Daddy could be worried that I didn't come to the restaurant and then Klavier would be blamed for stupidity.

I started crying again. Why was I acting like such a child on the day I became an adult?

I heard a rustle behind me.

I spun round fast.

"Wh-who is *sniffle* th-there?" I called out in a whiney voice that didn't belong to my usual pitch.

The bush rustled louder and I slowly backed away.

I thought about how unguarded I was and the fact that a murder had happen in this very park. Me and Polly had investigated it two years ago.

Now I was going to die.

I climbed on the guard rail and stepped over to the other side, planting my feet on the edge of the river bank.

I slowly shimmied across, scared of falling into the deep river below me but also scared of the rustling bushes.

I stopped for a minute when the rustling stopped.

I stopped breathing and kept my eyes on the bushes.

It was absolutely silent for a moment so I put my foot on the guard rail again.

But then a figure jumped out of the bushes.

I screamed with all the air left in my lungs, but not because of the figure, whom I was sure called my name.

No, I started screaming because my foot slipped off the rail and I was suddenly falling...

* * *

**Ema walked over to us, guitar in hand. I started smiling but I just wanted to be going, so I could be alone with Trucy.**

**I seriously didn't think that Fraulein detective would have retrieved the guitar until the next day at the earliest, which meant me and Trucy could have escaped.**

**A blur suddenly went past and Ema looked towards the exit in shock.**

**I realised that the blur was Trucy and stopped shouting her to come back.**

**I went to run but Ema grabbed my arm.**

**"What about your guitar?" She looked happy that she had found it and I felt that it was her fault Trucy was upset.**

**"To be frank Fraulein, I don't care were you stick the guitar."**

**I turned to run again until I heard quiet sniffles.**

**Ema had tears rolling down her cheeks so I pulled her into a quick hug.**

**She hugged me back gratefully then pushed me away.**

**"You have a girl to go get." Ema winked and began to walk to my dressing room.**

**I took this as my cue to leave.**

**I stopped outside and looked around, trying to notice if I could see I could see Trucy.**

**I searched hard but knew it was no good.**

**I would have spotted Trucy immediately, she wasn't one to blend in the crowd, just like myself.**

**There was so much me and Trucy had in common.**

**We were both performers and preferred to do everything big.**

**We both enjoyed picking on Herr Forehead, although Trucy did it unintentionally.**

**We both always ended up in court, on the same cases. That was not a coincidence though as I picked cases Apollo was on so I would always bump into Trucy.**

**I walked over to my hog, but still no sign of Trucy.**

**I sighed and tried to think of were she could have been.**

**The restaurant was a possibility but then Trucy hated showing negative feelings and she wouldn't go see Apollo with tears on her face.**

**I thought for a long time, then it came to me.**

**I left my hog in it's own special parking space and ran to the only place Trucy could be.**

**I ran as fast as my legs would take me, wading through the trees.**

**I was suddenly surrounded by darkness like someone had turned off the lights to spite me.**

**I remembered the path by heart but I would occasionally bump into trees.**

**What was going through Trucy's head when she ran away?**

**I thought back to the moment of her escape.**

**I was smiling at Ema to hide my irritation.**

**Maybe Trucy thought that me and Ema...**

**That was preposterous!  
I had done so much to make Trucy's birthday the best.**

**I had sang her a song on stage, I had used her guitar and I was personally going to take her to the restaurant on my hog.**

**I tripped on a log and landed in our secret place that me, Herr Forehead and Trucy went to discuss certain subjects in secret. No one knew about it, it had no where to place cameras and no one would ever suspect me of going there.**

**Trucy wasn't here but she had been recently, the ground was quite warm.**

**I stayed quiet and listened for any noise other than the river.**

**There was the faintest noises of sobbing.**

**I started in that direction, feeling my surroundings so I wouldn't scare Trucy.**

**I accidentally rustled a bush.**

**"Wh-who is *sniffle* th-there?" A voice rang out, although it didn't sound like Trucy.**

**However, I had never heard Trucy cry so I couldn't be sure.**

**I got closer to the river and saw a figure on the guard rail.**

**The faint light coming from a street lamp indicated it was Trucy.**

**I ran forward.**

**I startled Trucy.**

**Her foot slipped on the guard rail.**

**"TRUCY!" I yelled and threw myself forward as she began to fall into the deep river below...**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter of my first fanfic :O  
**Klavier is bold  
**Trucy is normal  
_And Apollo :D is italic_

* * *

**She clung to the guard rail and struggled to get up.**

**I held out my hand and she looked up at me, her blue eyes terrified and her face red and puffy.**

**"Klavier?" She whispered in disbelief.**

**"Fraulein, take my hand." I thrust my hand out further.**

**She chuckled softly, despite her fear. "It's always Fraulein with you."**

**"This is not the time, Fra-Trucy. Please just take my hand."**

**Something quickly passed on her face at my plead.  
I was sure it was a look of delight, but it was quickly replaced with determination as she took my hand.**

**I pulled her up with ease, she was as light as my luxury pillows, and she climbed over the guard rail whilst holding onto my hand.**

**"Are you ok, Fraulein Trucy?" The answer was obvious, she had nearly fallen into river which she surely would have drowned in, but I still felt I needed an answer.**

**Her reply was that she dropped to the floor and I quickly caught her before sitting on the ground with my arm around her shoulder.**

**She scooted in front of me, cross legged so she could see my face and looked deep into my eyes with her lovely sapphire eyes.**

**"You saved me," Trucy declared with a cheerful smile.**

**I nodded and she leaned over and kissed me.**

**It was a little kiss on the lips but it left me, rock star Klavier Gavin, utterly speechless.**

**She pulled back so she was inches away and frowned at my expression.**

**"I shouldn't have done that, should I?" She began to move back but I stopped her by putting my hands round her waist and pulling her into another kiss.**

**She responded by putting her arms round my neck and pulling me closer.**

**I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I was kissing the girl of my dreams.**

**But it was over too soon as Trucy pulled back and frowned once again.**

**I also frowned as she sat biting her lip.**

**"What time is it?" She asked in a concerned tone before adding, "My Daddy and Polly will be searching for me. I'm gonna be in so much trouble."**

**I laughed at this, which caused her frown to deepen.**

**"Trucy, you have been only gone for 30 minutes. The most worrying thing for Herr Forehead will be whether he has to pay for the meal."**

**She smiled at this and kissed me again quickly before taking my hand and gently tugging me.**

**"Where are we going, Fraulein? The restaurant is in the opposite direction, ja?"**

**"You expect me to go like this?" She had a point, she was covered in mud and her makeup was all over her face.**

**But she was still beautiful.**

* * *

Klavier led me to his dressing room. The backstage area was absolutely deserted.

He said we could have gone to his house but I didn't want Polly to be kept to long, not with his active imagination.

Klavier got me a costume that he claimed was for another performer.

It was a beautiful dress that was a deep red colour.

I threw it on and it fitted perfectly. I brushed my hair intensively and re-applied my mascara.

I also used some lipstick that had been left on the side, which Klavier said he knew nothing about.

When I came out of the dressing room, Klavier smiled and complimented how stunning I looked and kissed my cheek.

At that moment, Ema trundled along and gasped.

Klavier took my hand and we both turned and smiled.

"What's going on here? With my scientific conclusions, I would say that you two are together?"

I blushed and turned to look at Klavier, who nodded with the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen.

"Well, I have to go now anyway, you know and do some stuff, as a single person you know..."

Ema started making for the exit and called joyfully, "Wanna come and eat with us for my birthday? We have someone else who is also *cough* alone."

I wanted everyone to feel as happy as I did right now, so I chuckled as Ema said, "tell me the directions and I will be there."

* * *

_I had been sitting here for an hour now. What was taking them two so long?_

_Gavin was probably fixing his hair. I chuckled to myself at my joke._

_Gavin had picked the most expensive restaurant around, Très Bien,and it seemed to be the most disgusting food to ever hit my stomach._

_I hoped that he didn't expect me to pay; otherwise I would be waiter/part-time defence attorney._

_They finally turned up._

_Gavin first came in, turning around to Trucy (I guessed it was Trucy but I couldn't see), and laughing about something. He turned round and glanced round until his eyes settled on me._

_I looked and noticed everyone was pointing at him, and getting out their cameras. Stupid rock star._

_Then I saw the person behind him take off of her helmet and black trench coat, which must have belonged to Gavin._

_Trucy looked stunning in a long red dress that showed off her figure and her face was made up perfectly._

_But what shocked me the most was that after she hung the helmet up, she took Klavier's hand._

_"Close your mouth; you'll be catching flies, Herr Forehead." Trucy and Klavier chuckled while they climbed into the seats opposite._

_Gavin pushed a piece of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear and turned to me._

_"We have brought you a date."_

_At that exact moment, clad in her usual white lab coat and pink spectacles perched on her head, Ema stepped through the door and walked over to the table._

_"Is this er, seat taken?" I shook my head and her face brightened as she sat down._

_The forecast for today, sunny Skyes._

_"Well then let's make this rock, ja?"_

_Ahem to that, I thought as me and Ema exchanged a smile._


End file.
